


Be More Chill Drabbles

by KamiChameleon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Asexual Lesbian Jenna Rollan, Babysitting, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, F/F, Filipino Character(s), Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Musicals Mentioned, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Queer platonic relationships, SO, Satyr!Michael Mell, Tagalog, Texting, big families, possible crossovers, so I guess I'll add these in as I go, tags are chill okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiChameleon/pseuds/KamiChameleon
Summary: Random Drabbles for BMC, pretty simple.p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶r̶e̶q̶u̶e̶s̶t̶s̶ ̶i̶m̶ ̶d̶y̶i̶n̶g̶I'll attempt to update this every other weekend, on an alternate schedule than my other fic!!!





	1. Boyf riends Magic AU #1

**Author's Note:**

> yo enjoy this i guess? haha they all suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a thought that appeared in my head and so I wrote it down, yo
> 
> So Michael is a satyr for no reason whatsoever
> 
> Jeremy is a human who really really likes mythical creatures and kinda got caught up in all this
> 
> The rest are not really there yet (aka i havent really decided what they are and i'm not throwing them in yet)
> 
> but yeah no real plot quite yet? idk fam
> 
> o̶h̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶g̶o̶d̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶r̶i̶c̶h̶ ̶g̶o̶n̶n̶a̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶c̶u̶b̶u̶s̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶d̶w̶a̶r̶f̶
> 
> anyway this is way too short and the ending sucks and hhhhhhhhh

Jeremy had realized a while ago that his best friend was a bit weird. For example, Michael Mell walked with a sort of limp, but could still run fast as hell if he needed to. He never took off his hat, which was a beat up black baseball cap he always wore backward. He also always wore super long baggy pants, even in summer. But Jeremy had figured that Michael was just weird like that. It wasn't particularly strange to have a limp or wear a hat or baggy pants. What was weird was being able to talk to squirrels, wearing a hat to hide horns, and having the lower half of a goat.

It had been a normal day when Jeremy had found out. He and Michael were meeting at the park, in some little grove that the latter had found. Jeremy was prepared, brought sunscreen, bug spray, and all the stuff for a picnic. It was supposed to go great.

As he followed the stream that his best friend said would lead him to the grove, he heard a strange chirping sort of noise. It sounded like it was having a conversation, and if Jeremy listened close enough, he could hear a slightly softer noise that was similar to the first. He shrugged it off as wildlife and kept moving towards where the grove was supposed to be. He got close enough to see it, and he saw that somebody was already there. Michael, probably. Then the figure stood up.

Its legs were weird. At first, it looked as if the creature, whatever it was, was wearing a shag carpet as pants, but looking closer, its legs were curved like some sort of animal. The thing bent down to grab what looked like a pile of fabric, and Jeremy decided to call out to it.

"Hello?"

It bolted up, and Jeremy could almost feel how panicked it was. It didn't say anything, and Jeremy tried again.

"Michael? Is that you?" He asked, almost to the small clearing. "Dude, are you okay? Say something, you're scaring me!"

As he stumbled into the clearing just as Michael let out a strangled noise. His best friend darted behind a bush, before finally saying something. 

"Hey, Jeremy! Sorry, I was um, uh, I was-"

"Michael, what's wrong with your legs?" Jeremy cut him off and saw the very unconvincing 'nothing-is-wrong-whatsoever' look melt off the boys face.

"I, uh, I can explain? It's the leg thing, y'know, it's weird-"

"Michael, you have fur." Jeremy cut him off again. He was going to let his friend off the hook before he thought of something. "Dude, you're like a satyr!" He could hear how excited he sounded and almost cringed. Michael let out that awkward, bleaty, nervous laugh that he had.

"Ha, yeah, imagine that. Actually dude, I, Uh, I gotta tell you something." He was fidgeting with his pockets, which he always did when he was nervous. Jeremy looked at him, making a noise of interest. "I actually kind of am one. Like, a satyr." He stepped out from behind the bush, and he Jeremy realized that the shag carpet pants were goat legs. Michael then took off his hat, revealing a small set of horns. Jeremy felt himself slowly getting angrier.

"Haha, Michael. I get it, my obsession with mystical creatures is dumb. Funny joke. How'd you get the horns to stay on?" Jeremy found himself stomping over to him and then attempted to take the horns off. He stopped when Michael made a pained noise.

"Dude, how'd you get them on? And what are the pants made of?" He almost went to pull the pants off, but then stopped. That would be weird.

"I'm a satyr. They aren't fake." Michael said, and he looked sincere. Michael wasn't good at telling lies, He always got too nervous, and would smile too much. He was smiling now, but it was that small 'believe me now?' smile.

"No, no, satyrs aren't real. You're making fun of me.You do it all the time." Jeremy said, but even if he could hear the doubt in his own voice.

"No. Now listen, I didn't do this for no reason, okay. We need you."

"Who's we?"

"Sit down, it's a long story".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhh i hate this it's too short and the ending sucks but y'know hahahaha


	2. Cuter Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the request by Jacky_think_about_it, it's in chat form, hope that's okay!! Anyway enjoy this trash

Player1: _picture_

Player1: y'all jeremy fell asleep on my lap

Sbarros: dude that's gay

BiBiBitch: no its not we're gayer jake

Sbarros: oh

Player1: rich do you wanna fuckin go

BiBiBitch: out of this country yes

coldinmyprofessions: mood

coldinmyprofessions: and actually guys me and Chris are gayer because we have matching names so,,,

warminmyfriendships: jenna no calm down remember last time

Player1: one sec

HeereNQueer changed their name to Player2

Player2: HA

Player1: HA

Player2: michael why did you change my name??

Player2: oh

Player2: o h

Player1: yeah

Sbarros: can we just calm down and talk about this

Pinkberry: ACTUALLY FUCK ALL OF YOU I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND AND WE WILL BOTH FUCK YOU UP

Lohstinyoureyes: MHM

Pinkberry: _picture_

BiBiBitch: fuck

BiBiBitch: jake i need you to suck my dick real quick

warminmyfriendships: RICH NO

Sbarros: babe no we are not sending a picture of me sucking your dick to the group chat,,,

Player1: THAT MEANS WE CAN DO IT JER

Player2: MICHAEL NO

coldinmyprofessions: chris get out the flag blankets we're gonna had a bootleg movie night and drink hot cocoa and cuddle our fifteen cats and in the morning we'll play softball 

Lohstinyoureyes: fuck thats gay

warminmyprofessions: actually i'm down i'll get them

coldinmyprofessions: thanks babe i'll start with the cocoa <333

warminmyprofessions: ly <33333

Pinkberry: fuck brooke we gotta step up our game

BiBiBitch: jake cuddle me

Sbarros: Rich you are literally sitting on my lap I,,,

Player1: FUCK

Player1: Jere come to my house we can play AOTD2 and watch Skylander Academy and make fun of it

Player2: fuck skylander academy they rUINED MY BOY SPYRO

Player1: i am so sorry jere

Player2: divorced

Player2: not really i ly

Player1: gay

Player2: you're gay

Player2: okay i'll be over in a few minutes i gotta make sure my dad's good

Player1: okay

Player1: bye y'all we win tho

BiBiBitch: fUCK

Pinkberry: damn right Rich

Pinkberry: Try beating us, you little bitch

Lohstinyoureyes: chlo are you okay

Pinkberry: I AM PERFECTLY FINE BROOKE

Lohstinyoureyes: babe,,,

Sbarros: gay

Lohstinyoureyes: stfu jake

Lohstinyoureyes: listen i am coming over and bringing pinkberry do you want strawberry vanilla swirl??

Pinkberry: w/ the rainbow sprinkles yes

Lohstinyoureyes: mkay but i have to drop off the boys first so it might take a bit

BiBiBitch: Jake i think we're the only ones left

Pinkberry: that's fine!!! Love you sweetheart

Lohstinyoureyes: You too pumpkin be there soon!!!!

Sbarros: well that was gay

BiBiBitch: i'll show you gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORMATTING IS A BITCH UGH 
> 
> I had the names in bold but!!!!!! Fml!!!!!
> 
> Also i got this out right before sunday ended great job on the schedule there me!!
> 
> It's literally 11:50pm here wow
> 
> As always, tumblr is @kamichameleonkat, please check me out! 
> 
> also requests and comments and kudos thank you vvv much


	3. Jere and Christine are Buds+ MICHAEL IS JEALOUSSSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for this, I combined two requests, once again from Jacky_think_about_it on here, and the two requests were 'christine and jeremy fangirling over musicals' and 'michael singing and everyone freaking out about how good he sounds'. So here's this thing, Enjoy, and remember to leave a request in the comments!

"I punched the wall and cried-"

"BAM! BAM! BAM!" Both Jeremy and Christine burst out in laughter. This was another one of their impromptu musical sessions, which usually ended like this; Jeremy and Christine laughing and hugging eachother, and Michael standing off to the side, not wanting to intrude.

It wasn't that Michael didn't love the songs they sang, or the fact that Jeremy and Christine were friends now, but he always felt like this was their thing, and he shouldn't be intruding. So, no matter how much he wanted to yell, "But then I found you, changed my heart," he stayed silent. Usually, he would slip away around the third song.

"I don't know, I don't knooow, I have so, so many strong, reservations!"

"Should I go, and perform, mutilations?"

But he couldn't this time, because they weren't in the halls at school. No, he was on a date with Jeremy, and Christine happened to show up. So he couldn't just leave, because Jeremy would hate him, and it would be like The Squip all over.

So he just stayed silent and told himself that by the sixth song, he'd say that one of his moms had texted him, and he needed to go home immediately.

"My name is-"

"Jesus Christ!"

"You have a lovely home."

Make that fourth.

"Hey, guys, i'm just gonna, um, go? Ina called me, so I-"

"Yeah, okay. See you later, Micah!" Jeremy said, barely looking away from Christine.

Oh. Okay then. He didn't care. He tried not to let his sadness show through, because who was he to ruin Jeremy's mood? So he silently stood up, grabbed his bag, and left.

He was crying before he even got to the car.

***

Jeremy knew he had fucked up when Michael didn't pick up his phone when he called him after he and Christine were done hanging out. He didn't answer texts, He didn't respond to his emails, or anything. He called Michael's mom, only to get a short, "Maybe you should come and check on him yourself." 

That was bad. Michael's moms were never short with him, and usually, they would have a very long conversation about whatever.

So he called Rich, to borrow his brothers van. After explaining the situation, Rich called Jake, who in turn called Chloe and Brooke, who called Jenna, who was hanging out with Christine and invited her as well. So he was bringing six people to see Michael at his weakest. Great.

***

They arrived at around nine, and Ina appeared when Jeremy knocked on the door. 

"He's upstairs, putting the triplets to bed. You can go and wait outside the door, but don't go in, or you'll wake them up." She said, hurrying them all in before going to quiet a screaming two year old.

The group made their way upstairs as quietly as possible, standing outside of a door that had a sign that read, "Dylan, Mya, and Leslie's Room" on it. Jeremy, standing closest, could hear the conversation Michael was having with the three six year olds.

"Kuya Micha, bakit ka umiiyak pagdating mo say bahay?"Came the voice of Dylan. Michael let out a weak chuckle at this, which made Jeremy wonder what was said.

"He asked why Michael was crying when he came home." Said Christine. 

"You speak Tagalog?"

"Yeah. My aunt's husband is from the Phillipines, he speaks it, and taught me some." She responded, before they both tuned back into the conversation. "Nalungkot ako sa ginawa ni Jeremy, pero okay lang kasi tanga-tanga rin ako eh."" That was his name. Michael was talking about him.

"He says that you hurt his feeling, but it's okay because he was being dumb."

Oh no. Michael blamed himself.

""Ano ginawa niya?"" That was Leslie. 

"She asked what you did."

"Hindi niya ako pinansin para lang mas makasama niya si Christine."

"He says that you ignored him to spend more time with me." 

Oh, he did. Fuck.

"May karapatan kang malunkot! Ang sama niya!"

"Oo!"

"The kids are saying that he has a right to be upset, and that you were mean."

"Well, they have a point." 

Michael laughed weakly again, and Jeremy's heart was definitely broken now.

"Oo, pero huling-huli na. Handa na ba kayo para sa kanta?"

"He says it's too late, and asks if they're ready for their song."

"But Michael hates singing," Jeremy said. "He says he sounds bad."

"He's probably just embarrassed. Besides, kids don't usually mind." Said Rich, though he couldn't hear what was happening inside the room.

"But-" Jeremy was interrupted by the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It had to have been Michael, and he was singing a song in Tagalog. 

It was beautiful, some sort of lullabye most likely.

"Meme na bunso ko,  
Ang tatay mo'y wala rito,  
Nagpunta sa ibayo,  
Bumili ng puto,  
Ipakakain sa iyo."

Christine didn't translate this, only listening. It seemed everyone in the hall could hear him, and Jeremy felt like they were intruding on something special.

The song went on for a couple more minutes, during which the hall was silent. Jeremy was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft "I love you" spoken by Michael, amd then he backed away from the door a bit as Michael came out. 

""Jeremy? Ano ginaga- I mean, what are you doing here?"" Michael asked, looking a bit embarassed. 

"I- um, we, came to apologize? Because at the mall I kinda ignored you and it was our date and I'm really sorry and also you have a very nice voice and-" 

"Shh, I can barely understand you. I still can, but I doubt anybody else can," Jake nodded, and Jeremy laughed a bit. "Besides, I was being dumb. You and Christine were just hanging out so-"

"But it was our date! And I shouldn't have ignored you!"

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but Jeremy stopped him before he could. "Don't you dare say it's your fault-"

"I was going to say let's go down to my room so you don't wake everyone up."

"Oh."

***

Finally, the entire group was sitting downstairs awkwardly. Brooke broke the silence.

"Y'know, You really are a good singer, Michael." 

Everyone nodded, with Rich saying 'damn right'. 

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Jenna, and Michael looked slightly uncomfortable when he answered. 

"I just don't think it's that great? Like, I can sing for the kids because they don't judge, but it really isn't that great, so yeah." Michael said, fidgeting with his sleeve a bit.

"But-"

"I know, I'm great, but I don't think so. Besides-" The room erupted with yells of outrage, only silenced by Paula screaming at them from upstairs. The room was all quiet before they all burst out in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is way more angsty than i fuckin thought
> 
> Um happy ending? Also Michael has a big ass family fight me
> 
> As always, tumblr is @kamichameleonkat, And I live for your comments and validation.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and holy fuck I am following a schedule.
> 
> EDIT**
> 
> Special thanks to Luxuria in the comment section for pointing out the mistakes with the Tagalog! Apparently the translator I used was wrong, and they translated it properly for me.


	4. Kiddo's and Gay Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter today was a combination of tworequests from Jacky_think_about_it, 'The squip squad helping Michael babysit the lil kids while his mom is gone' and 'Michael confessing in an elaborate way'. My sis picked them out, and I had a /lot/ of fun writing this. Too much. I admit I did screech a bit. I love writing about Michael's family.
> 
> Anyway, real quick for any of this to make sense, My hc for Micahs fam
> 
> So his dad left when he was 14, and he was the third youngest of 10 kids. His mom is now engaged to another woman with three kids of her own, and yeah. Michael's biological mom is named Maria aka Ina, and her fiance is Jasmine aka Mom, hope fully that clears that up, now list of kids bc i like to torture myself
> 
> -Mason, 21  
> -Rachel, 18  
> -Michael, 17  
> -Gavin, 15  
> -Melissa and Harry, 12  
> -Issa, 7  
> -Dylan, Mia, and Leslie, 5
> 
> And then Jasmine's kids are
> 
> -Jade, 13  
> -Meg, 4  
> -Susie, 2
> 
> there ye go enjoy this mess

Player1: Y'all I gotta cancel on the trip to sbarros, me and rach are watchin the kiddos bc the moms are going to a dress fitting

HeereNQueer: i'll come help, i love the kids

ImPrettyLit: yo, me and jakey d can too

ImPrettyLit: his phones dead so yiu get me instead

Player1: you*

ImPrettyLit: shut up mell

coldinmyprofessions: I'll go if Chris'll be there

warminmyfriendships: I can make it!!

coldinmyprofessions: me too then

Lohstinyoureyes: I can bring the boys over to hang out w/ them, I'm babysitting them rn

Pinkberry: Yeah, I can bring Lace to play w/ Susie, the love each other

warminmyfriendships: Oh hey, I can bring David!

Player1: Shit, okay my moms say thats fine, see u guys soon

***

Michael and Rachel, his older sister, had managed to get the kids downstairs for lunch, and let them all know that some people would come over.

Jeremy showed up first, having been driven over by his dad. As soon as he arrived, Issa screamed and hugged him. She had basically been obsessed with him since he had taught her how to beat Rainbow Road. Jeremy had laughed, and that was cute, wow.

Next, as the kids ran off to do whatever, Christine showed up with her five year old brother, David. He ran off to go find bugs with the triplets. Soon after that, Jake and Rich showed up. 

"God, I forgot how many of you there were." Said Rich, narrowly avoiding being trampled by Meg. 

"There are only twelve here right now." Said Michael, bouncing Susie on his hip. The two year old giggled, and Michael set her down to go run off. She almost immediately fell flat on her face, and Jake picked her up to calm her down.

"It's not that many- Jake was cut off by a loud scream from outside.

"Oh god." Within two seconds, Meg ran inside screaming. 

"Issa pushed me!"

Issa ran in next. "She's lying! She just wants attention."

"Girls-"

"Hey, okay. Issa, what do you think happened?" Asked Christine, crouching down to match the seven year olds height.

"So I was playing around, and then she hit me with her slingshot for no reason! So I told her to stop."

"I did not hit you!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!" Meg screeched, and Christine immediately cut them both off. 

"Meg, what's your side of the story?" 

"So I was getting rocks for my slingshot-"

"See!"

"Don't interrupt-" 

Christine brought the two girls into the kitchen to talk about it, and Michael was distracted by Brooke and Chloe showing up. Brooke also had her two younger brothers, John and Lucas, with her, and Chloe was holding Lacy's hand. As soon as Lacy saw Susie, they ran off into the latters room to watch Octonauts.Chloe followed them to set it up. Meanwhile, Dylan, Mia, Leslie, and David were back, and were going on a rampage through the living room. Meg ran in to join them, and Michael let Issa borrow his headphones. 

By the time Jenna had arrived about an hour later, the younger kids were down for a nap. This meant that Dylan, Meg, Lacy, David, Susie, Mia, Leslie, and Brooke's youngest brother Lucas were all asleep in the living room. Most of the older kids were in their rooms,with the exception of Issa, who Michael was dropping off for a sleepover while his plan was put into action.

First, Jeremy would see a note on the door that said he might stay out longer to buy slushies. Jeremy would read the first letter of every line, because Michael liked writing secret messages like that. If, on the off chance he didn't, Rich would, because he was in on it. The message would say to go see Rachel and say the sentence 'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog' in the language he and Jeremy had created in sixth grade. 

Rachel would then tell Jeremy to go to the backyard, where he would see leaves on the trampoline that spelled 'triplets'. He would then go to the triplet's room, lift up the sign on the door, and would find a note underneath telling him to check underneath his beanbag in the basement. Underneath the beanbag, it would have a note that Michael had been rewriting for two weeks. The finished model read,

 

Dear Jeremy,

Great job finishing the scavenger hunt or whatever, it was kinda lame. So I guess I'm supposed to say the thing now? Right. Here goes.

I really, really like you. Yes homo. Since like sixth grade? I think. You're basically the bestest thing ever to happen to me, and your smile is adorable. Literally the cutest thing. I love it. And your hair is super soft and your eyes are so beautiful, and you're always just super nice and yeah I really really love you.

I guess like call me with your response? Or text, thats fine too. Or you can wait until I get home. Your choice. 

L̶o̶v̶e̶,̶

Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶,

Your best friend,

Michael

 

He just hoped it worked out.

***

As Michael was picking up some slushies from 7/11 and chatting with Christines older sister, Nicole, who worked there, he got a call. From Jeremy. He picked it up, walking away from Nicole, who grinned knowingly.

Before he could say hello, Jeremy said, "Dude, that was the gayest shit I ever read."

Well.

"In a good way?"

"In a very good way! Holy fuck Michael! You- Sixth Grade? Also, that was a very long scavenger hunt and we didn't have a word for fox-"

"We did too, it was yent-"

"Shut up, and also Rich was giggling the whole time. Also I found 20 dollars underneath mybeanbag, I'm using them to take you on a date."

Michael felt his face heat up, and he heard Nicole snicker behind him. Jeremy wanted to go on a date? With him?

"Well yeah, if that's okay. Also calm down, I can re3hear your face melting from all the blushing you're doing."

"Shut up, Heere."

"You too, Mell. So I was thinking we could go to that ice cream place my dad works at? He can get us a discount and they've got super good sundaes and-"

"Jeremy, calm down, you know I'll say yes." In the background, He heard Rich, Rachel, Jake, and Jenna whoop. He must have been on speakerphone.

"Wait so are we like, dating now?" Jeremy asked, and Michael could almost see how red his face would be.

"Well duh." Soon after, the call ended, but not before Michael heard Rich scream "Get some, Heere!"

This was pretty great.

***

A couple minutes after he got home, his moms came back, and everyone left. Over dinner, Rachel decided to say something along the lines of "Michael is dating his best friend of 12 years," and Jasmine was immediately screeching with happiness. Ina gave him a huge grin, and Melissa almost flipped the table over. So it went over well.

Also, Michael liked ice cream sundaes way more when he got to share them with Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAACK
> 
> i love them sm
> 
> Anyway, as always, tumblr is kamichameleonkat, shoot me an ask or two
> 
> And requests, comments, and kudos' are heavily appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this mess, and Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it!
> 
> Edit* I did not forget to add a name, and Happy Kwanzaa to anyone who celebrates that!!!! Also if you don't celebrate any holidays around now, have a good day


	5. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hecc

Sorry for lack of update this week, I was in Indiana for two days and then I was visiting family for a while. Once again, super sorry, and I'm going to upload two chapters next week. Sorry again, and be sure to leave requests and such. Hope your New Year has been going great so far, and if it hasn't, it's got all year to get better!

(My sister has informed me that that last line was super fucking cheesy but I don't care and it's true)

Bye nerds see you on Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the extra chapter, I'm gonna take a vote
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14752314
> 
> There y'all go


	6. Soulmate AU and all that jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to redo this because for some reason some of the text fucked up? I dunno. Sorry. 
> 
> This is a soulmate au requested by Jacky_think_about_it, I chose one inspired by 'The String' by szin on youtube, def go check that out it's amazing
> 
> Anyway, quick summary
> 
> Everybody has (a) string(s) that connect them to their soulmate(s). The color of the string depends on the personality of whoevers on the other side, and you can have up to ten soulmates.

Jeremy realized he was different in kindergarten, when his class was taught about soulmates.

"Everybody has a string that connects them to their soulmate. Only you and your soulmate can see the string, and a relationship with your soulmate will be the best relationship ever!" Exclaimed the overly cheery teacher, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Jeremy raised his hand quietly.

"I have three strings."

The class went quiet.

"Three? Oh. You're one of them. Can I talk to you outside, Jeremy?" The teacher asked, her smile gone. Jeremy stood up and followed her outside, where she explained in a hushed voice never to bring it up again. Jeremy nodded, and she brought him back in.

"Jeremy was just joking! Everybody has only one string."

The kids nodded, and life resumed as normal, except for Jeremy did have three strings, and he did want to tell people about it.

Jeremy met his first soulmate on the first day of first grade, when he literally ran into him at recess. This soulmate was the red string, and he was amazing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was following my string an- Hey! I can see your string! That means you're my soulmate!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around.

Jeremy nodded a bit, smiling at the other boys enthusiasm. He was wearing a T-Shirt with a Pac-Man ghost on it, and had a red jacket tied around his waist. The other boy immediately launched into the story of his life, and Jeremy was a bit spaced out for most of it, until:

"And then I learned about soulmates, and my teacher said that everybody has one, and I said that I had th- I mean, that my string was blue!" He laughed nervously.

"You have three too? I have three strings, and yours is red, and the I have an orange one and a green one!" Jeremy said in one breath, and Michael beamed. "I have an orange one and a green one! But yours is blue, see?" He held up his finger, and sure enough, a blue string was tied along the bottom. Jeremy looked down at his end of the string, and it was red. In the middle, where the two colors met, it was purple.

"Awesome."

The two became inseperable, growing up together, and overall being best friends. Jeremy was there for Michael when his dad left in sixth grade, and Michael was there for Jeremy when his mom left in their sophomore year of highschool.

After that, they decided to find the end of their other strings, just to find out if they had the same soulmates. 

They found the orange soulmate at the same time. This time happened to be when said soulmate was slamming Michael into a locker and Jeremy was panicking and attempting to break them up.

This soulmate was Rich, who had bleached blond hair with a red streak in the middle, and wore muscle shirts exclusively. He also happened to need somebody to beat up that particular day.

He didn't seem to realize the two were his soulmates until after Michael had a broken nose and he was making his way towards Jeremy. He froze for a second and looked down at Jeremy, seeming to notice the string. He whipped around towards Michael and noticed the string attaching them as well. 

"Shit."

He then turned around, and, to put it gracefully, ran the fuck away. After he had left and Jeremy was fussing over Michael's fatal wound ("Jeremy, it's a broken nose and a black eye, I'll be fine.") another kid came up to them.

"Did Rich do this? I'm sorry, he's got some issues- Oh, hey. You two are my other two soulmates. Huh." 

Jeremy looked away from Michael to see whoever was talking to them, and noticed that this was indeed Green. He was tall, a giant compared to Rich, and had perfectly styled brown hair and green eyes. 

"I'll uh- Leave you two alone? Sorry." He left as soon as he came, leaving Jeremy and Michael confused as hell. 

"Well, atleast we know we have the same ones?" Jeremy offered, attempting to lighten the mood. Michael groaned. 

"Just take me to the nurses office, you dork." Jeremy did, and Michael was given an ice pack and sent home. 

Jeremy sat through the rest of the day, wondering what he did to deserve a soulmate who seemingly hated him, and one who seemed to not want anything to do with him. 

At school the next day, during lunch, Jeremy found himself being pulled into a bathroom. 

"Hey, what the hell-" 

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm trying to help you." It was Rich. Just his luck.

Jeremy went silent, for fear that Rich would actually murder him. 

"Okay, so we're soulmates. But, I can't let that get out, got it?" Jeremy nodded, still quiet. "Okay, so I can- Oh my god, I'm not gonna hurt you." Rich seemed angry, and Jeremy did his best to not look terrified. "Right. So, I can get you something so that we'll be able to date." 

What the fuck. 

Rich told him all about the SQUIP, and Jeremy agreed to check it out, if only because he was still terrified that Rich would punch him. 

And Jeremy got one. 

It was terrible. It made sure he knew how fucked up he was, and it made him cut off all contact with Michael. But, he was very close with Rich and Jake. 

Things were going great, until Jake threw a party and Ruch burned down the house. Woah.

Suddenly, Rich was in the hospital and Jake was in a wheelchair because he jumped out of the second story of his house with Rich and Michael in his arms. It was around this time that Jeremy realized he had fucked up, and maybe the SQUIP wasn't actually helping.

Unfortunately, Jeremy couldn't get out. If he did anything about the SQUIP, Rich and Jake would hate him. Michael already did, he was sure. 

Then came the night of the play. It was a nightmare. Everyone in the cast had a SQUIP, and they were all after him. And then Michael saved the day. It was a lot like when they played video games, and Jereny, thinking he could handle it, would rush into a sea of monsters, only to find himself cornered and about to die. 

Michael always inevitably saved the day, and Jeremys' life.

One sip of Mountain Dew Red was the solution to all his problems. 

Jeremy woke up in the hospital two days later, sharing a room with one-third of his soulmates. 

"So. Heard your SQUIPs gone?" Rich said, with a lisp. That was new. 

"Um, yeah. Michael got rid of it."

"Cool. Right. He's been coming in here a lot, y'know. He misses you. Also, me and him have talked. He's a pretty cool guy. Not the worst soulmate ever." Rich told him, answering the question that was burning at the back of Jeremy's mind. 

"Is he okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah he's good. We're kind of, um, dating now? Like, me and him and Jake and he said you two were dating before the SQUIP. So yeah. We were thinking about like, all dating? If that's okay with you I mean-" 

Rich was pretty cute without his SQUIP. So Jeremy said yes. 

As soon as he and Rich got out of the hospital, they had their first date all together, at some pizza place Jake loved. It was pretty chill. 

Jeremy was glad that the strings brought him where he was. He wondered where he'd be without them. Ptobably single.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this very much
> 
> Anyway, bonus chapter will be out tomorrow, I am tired, hope yall enjoyed
> 
> Leave requests in all that, blease validate me


	7. Kiddo's except they belong to the Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres the bonus chap losers
> 
> It was a tie between Squip Squad w/ kids and Gay Pirate Song, but I chose Squip Squad w/ kids because i'm gonna cry if I do anything related to the Gay Pirate Song, And I have already used all my tears for this week-
> 
> This is set about 14-ish years in the future? idk
> 
> Anyway, Michael and Jeremy have Terra, 15, Madeline, 6, and Marcie, who's 5 months old, and all three are adopted. Terra and Madeline share biological parents
> 
> Rich and Jake have Olive, and she's their biological three year old daughter
> 
> Brooke and Chloe have Marissa, 16, and Isaac, 8. Both adopted.
> 
> Jenna and Christine have Charlie, their 9 year old, and then also Suzie, their five year old. Jenna's 15 year old cousin, Lia, also lives with them, and is basically their child
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this mess

"Jeremy, did you see Madeline? I was supposed to help her find her shoes but she's vanished-"

"In the shed. Also, can you grab some hair ties? Terra probably forgot hers."

"Thanks, here you go-" Jeremy was suddenly pelted in the face with a pack of hair ties, as his husband of seven years went outside to find their six year old daughter.

Having packed the bag, Jeremy went to grab their youngest child, Marcie, from her crib. He strapped her into her seat and carried her outside, looking over to see Michael chase a giggling Madeline around the yard. He smiled a bit, then focused his attention to getting the baby in the car.

"Dad, do you have any hair ties?" There was Terra. 

"Yep, here you go. Get in the car soon, we're leaving as soon as your dad catches Maddie."

Soon enough, after Michael dramatically fell to the ground, they were packed up in the car. Then Marcie started screaming. Great.

***

"Jake I lost Olive-"

"What do you mean you lost Olive, she's three years old!"

"Three year olds travel fast, Jake! She was on the couch and now she's gone!"

They both went silent as they heard a small giggle from inside the closet. Jake walked over and opened it, only to have the small three year old launch out at him.

"Papa!"

"Hey, pumpkin! You wanna piggy back ride to the car?"

The tiny brunette nodded excitedly, and Rich butted in.

"But you want me to give you a ride, right?"

"No, you're too short. Papa's better."

Rich looked very betrayed as Jake lifted Olive up to his shoulders. They made thier way to the car, not realizing they had forgotten their bag.

***

"Isaac? Buddy, you awake?"

"No."

"I have reason to believe that's wrong-"

"I'm sleeping, five more hours!"

Brooke sighed. Then she sprung up as if struck by and amazing idea.

"Well, we won't have time to bring home any frozen yogurt for you-"

Brooke took a step back as the door busted open, revealing a fully dressed eight year old.

"I'm actually wide awake now, so I should be able to make it."

"I'm glad you could fit it into your schedule." Brooke was going to add another sarcastic comment, but was cut off by her wife from the other room.

"Brooke, has the turtle been fed?"

"Yeah, Marissa fed him earlier. Did you feed Max?"

"Yep. Everybody ready? We got everything?"

Brooke looked around. Isaac was fully dressed and had his favorite toys with him. Marissa was in the car already, probably texting her girlfriends. "Yeah, we're good."

***

"Christine, we are not listening to Legally Blonde on the way to the park."

"But Jen-"

"No, Christine. We have a five year old and a nine year old in the car. They can't listen to Bend and Snap."

They were broken off by afore mentioned nine year old, Charlie, singing loudly.

"Watch me while I walk away!"

"We love to watch her walk away!"

That was Lia, Jenna's fifteen year old cousin, and five year old Suzie. 

"You've been overruled, Jenna. Freedom reigns! But we can listen to Into The Woods instead."

"Y'know what, I'll settle for that."

***

Somehow, all four families got to the park.

Marissa, Lia, and Terra immediately went to a tree in the corner of the park, chatting and laughing.

Marcie has calmed down in the car, and she was now crawling around on a blanket in the shade.

Rich had two seconds to put spray on sunscreen for Olive before she was gone. Within two seconds, she was sliding down a slide at the opposite end of the park.

Charlie and Isaac ran off to play dragons, immediately roping in some random other kids.

Madeline was climbing a tree in the center of the park, and she sat up there for most of the time they were there. Soon afterwards, Suzie found her and attempted to climb up to join her. After a few minutes of this, Madeline felt bad and climbed down to play tag with her.

Meanwhile, the 'adults' were sitting under the gazebo.

"Holy fuck, Jeremy is that a hickey-"

"Rich there are children here!" Jeremy whispered angrily, his voice very high pitched.

"But yes, it is." Michael added, winking at Jeremy.

"Oh my god, I'm just gonna go watch Suzie and Maddie-" Christine left the table as Chloe and Brooke leaned in for more details.

Yep. They were definitely 'adults'.


	8. fuck again

Chapter'llbe a day late, yesterday was my birthday and today I had a party. Sorry!


	9. Christine realizes that her boyf is gay for his reinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude this is way late im sorry
> 
> Anyway, this was requested by FurorNocturna, who requested Matchmaker!Christine and you know damn well that I love my girl Christine so here, a Christine-Centered fic
> 
> This is part 1 if you couldn't tell by the title, I'll finish it if I get another request! I was super rushed to get this out bc, y'kno, it was supposed to be out 3 days ago
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> (Shameless self promo in the end notes, sorry--)

Christine realized that Jeremy and Michael would be great together while her and Jeremy were still kinda sorta dating. Jeremy and Michael were having one of their video game days, and Jeremy brought Christine over.

As soon as Michael opened the door and saw her, Christine saw him deflate a little. But that could just be that he wanted to spend time alone with his best friend in his bedroom- No, that sounded wrong. He probably just wanted to spend time with Jeremy.

Now, Christine had never seen Jeremy and Michael when they were just doing what they loved. They had two beanbags, and they instantly sat down, grabbing the controllers to start playing. 

They were in sync. Jeremy would do something and Michael would immediately nod and do something else, and they would do some sort of co-op move. Aside from that, Occasionally, Michael would just toss his controller at Jeremy, And Jeremy would play for both of them while Michael got more snacks. 

Christine didn't know a lot about video games, but she was pretty sure this was amazing, and she told Jeremy as such when Michael was gone on one of his snack runs.

"Oh no, Michael's way better. He can do four at once."

"Oh. So you guys do this a lot?"

"I used to come over every day before- well, before the SQUIP. I haven't done it since then because of you- Oh, that sounded so rude, sorry-"

Christine now had her heart set on getting the two together. Because they obviously weren't gonna do it themselves.

A couple hours later, When Christine was almost asleep, they turned off the console. Michael got up and stretched, and Jeremy yawned and walked over to her.

"Chris? You up?" Jeremy asked, shaking her shoulder a bit. 

"Yeah, just tired. I should be going home-"

"You can stay over if you want. I usually stay over with Michael."

Michael shot a glare at Jeremy that he didn't think anyone would see.

"Uh, yeah. You two can use Mason's bed."

"Oh. I was hoping we could sleep together like we usually do?" Jeremy asked, blushing a bit.

Michael giggled, and Jeremy punched his shoulder.

"Y-You know what I mean! Besides, y-you're like super warm, and I get rea-really cold so-"

"I mean, if it's okay with Christine, she is your girlfriend." 

Wow. These two really were oblivious. Or at the very least, Jeremy was.

"Oh! Yeah that's fine! I can sleep by myself." She smiled warmly, and Jeremy looked conflicted for a second before nodding. 

"Okay!"

***

Christine woke up early in the morning, as always. She climbed down from the bunk, and saw Jeremy and Michael cuddled together on the bottom.

"This'll be easy," She said quietly, before heading upstairs from the basement. Most everybody else were asleep, aside from one of Michael's moms, Jasmine. She was in her study, which Christine could see clearly from the living room. 

Christine began to leave, before Jasmine called out. "Are you leaving before breakfast? We have plenty of space!"

"Yeah, I'll head home. I have to watch my brother today, so I should get home before my sister leaves."

After a short conversation with Jasmine about why she had to watch her brother, (Her parents were on a business trip and her sister was going out to see her datemate) and what her parents did for work (They worked in an insurance company), Christine was out the door, already scheming.

When she got home roughly around six, she saw Nicole was already up and had two outfits laid out on the sofa.

"Skirt or jeans? Probably jeans, but they're uncomfortable so-"

"Nic? Go with your baggy jeans and that one Heathers shirt with the croquet bats on it."

Nicole jumped a bit and looked at her younger sister before relaxing a bit.

"Hey, Chrissy! That does sound good, but the baggy jeans are in the wash, so I can't wear 'em."

"They aren't in the wash, mom put them in my basket, they're up in my room. I'll grab them for you."

After she had finished that and Nicole was in the downstairs bathroom doing her makeup, Christine started scheming how best to get the two together. First, she would have to break up with Jeremy. She felt slightly bad about it, but that would be best. She had a feeling Jeremy had fallen in love with a more idealized version of herself, and was now more content with being friends with the real her.

So that was out of the way. Next up, she would have to get both of them to recognize their feelings for each other, because they were painfully obvious. Nobody looked at their best friend like Jeremy looked at Michael whenever he laughed.

She had a feeling Michael already had, if the fact that he seemed a bit resigned whenever he saw the her and Jeremy together was anything to go by.

So, step two, Get Jeremy Heere, an oblivious mess, to realize he had a raging crush on his best friend. Easy.

As she was pondering whether or not to get the rest of the group involved, she realized it was seven and therefore time to wake David up, which was nearly impossible on a good day.

Today turned out to be a blessing from god, because the five year old got up quickly, saying good morning to Christine, and not crying at all.

She brought him downstairs and let him watch Octonauts while he ate his cheerios, and soon afterwards decided to take him to the park and get ice cream later. 

With him settled down, Christine shot a good morning text to the groupchat, which was usually a wake up call for the majority of the group. Christine looked outside her window and noticed that Jake was already doing his morning jog, as per usual, and watched him chexk his phone as he got the text. After that, he looked up and waved at her, she waved back, and then he went back to jogging. As always.

With her plans finished and her day planned, Christine was ready to get the two together. Even if it took forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh golly gosh shes gonna do it
> 
> Anyway, tumblr is @kamichameleon kat, shoot me an ask or two or fifteen and ill explode
> 
> Or just leave a comment and i'll start screaming!!
> 
> Also!!!!! I got a new story out, it's a groupchat fic and DEH/BMC crossover, please check it out and leave comments i'll die, here it is 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339053/chapters/30536709


	10. Chloe has a HUGE crush on Brooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall i posted this chapter in the wrong story im,,,, so fuckin sorry
> 
> Anyway
> 
> this chapter was based off the request "chloe being hella gay and venting to michael about how much she loves brooke at a sleepover" from Jacky_think_about_it, and i love these girls omg

"And she has like, the prettiest eyes, Michael. Have you seen her eyes? They're beautiful. She has no right to be so pretty!"

Michael and Chloe were sitting on the latters bed, and Michael was braiding Chloe's hair.

"You've got it bad, Chlo." Michael said, thought the brunette didn't seem to be listening.

"And she always wears that sweater and it's so big on her, and y'kno, it used to be mine but she took it and she looks so cute in it and I can't-"

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Michael cut in, finishing off the braid and pulling back to make sure it looked good.

"Ask- Michael are you insane? Brooke is totally straight-" Michael once again cut her off by laughing his ass off. 

"Michael, what are you- Michael, why are you laughing? I'm telling you, she's straight-"

***

"-And her hair is so pretty! Plus, one time she kissed me because we were playing spin the bottle at some party and it was amazing and-"

Brooke stopped ranting to Rich, Christine, and Jeremy as they got closer to Chloe's room. The three had been downstairs, watching a movie, when they decided to go up and check on Chloe and Michael.

"-i'm telling you, she's straight, and she probably doesn't even like me!"

"Oh my god, Chloe. I think you're the insane one, if you can't tell. Brooke loves you to death! Once, while you were sick, she spent all of lunch talking about how adorable you are when you're sick, and how whenever you two shared a bed you would end up cuddled together-"

"You do the same thing with Jeremy!"

"Yeah, and me and Jeremy are dating now."

The conversation went quiet for a bit until Chloe quietly asked, "Do you really think she likes me?"

Wow. Brooke looked over at the other three, who all looked like they were trying not to laugh.

Before Michael had a chance to respond, Brooke quietly opened the door.

"I don't know, I think she does."

Chloe jumped about a foot in the air, and Michael grinned.

"Oh! Brooke! How did you get there, we were just-"

The taller girl was cut off by Brooke kissing her. After a few seconds of pure shock, she kissed back, grinning.

"Damn right! Jenna owes me fifteen bucks!" Michael yelled, and Chloe flipped him off. 

The two finally pulled apart, Brooke with that adorable little smile that Chloe loved so much.

"So we're girlfriends now?"

"Well, duh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha gay
> 
> Anyway, hmu on tumbkr @kamichameleonkat
> 
> be sure to leave a comment or request!!!
> 
> i still cant believe i posted this on the wrong fic ohhhh my goddd


	11. Boyf's lifestory from meeting to tHEIR WEDDING AAAAAAAA WEDDING FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boyf's are getting mARRIED
> 
> This was suggested by FurorNocturna on here, who requested "Jeremy and Michael first meeting/early adventures as little kids". I went a little off topic with it, but y'all know I had to throw in some wedding fluff. I live and die for wedding fluff.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy it!
> 
> (Also yes Michael's family is mentioned in this chapter)

Jeremy was getting married. That was a wild thought. An even wilder thought was that he was getting married to Michael Mell, his best friend of about twenty years and boyfriend of about seven.

Now that he thought about it, he kinda understood how well their relationship worked out.

***

It had started in kindergarten, when Jeremy's class got a new student.

"Michael moved here with his mother and father from the Philippines! He only knows a little bit of English, but I know all of you will treat him well!" 

Of course they had, back then. There was no such thing as bullying in kindergarten. Everybody was best friends. Jeremy vaguely remembered playing dolls with Chloe and Brooke before that was considered 'girly' and 'gay'.

So Michael was welcomed with open arms, and Dustin Kropp led him around the classroom and introduced him to everyone.

Jeremy was in his tiny hideout under the loft, which was a miniature library with beanbag chairs. He always sat there during free time, playing Tetris or Mario on his brand new DS.

Then his peace was ruined by Michael running over and sitting down next to him. He immediately started talking in a language Jeremy didn't know until he noticed how Jeremy was looking at him.

"Sorry- I like the game! Is good!" It was broken english at best, but Jeremy could understand what he was saying, for the most part. The two spent the rest of their free time chattering about the DS and how amazing Mario was.

By second grade, the two were singled out as losers. By now, playing ring around the rosies with Jake and Rich was a distant memory in the twos minds. Luckily, they had each other. 

Now, their parents knew each other well enough that Jeremy was often aloud to go over to Michael's house to play Twilight Princess on the Wii Michael shared with his brother and sister.

By now, Jeremy was old enough to realize that Michael's mom and dad were fighting a lot. He was worried.

Life went on like this until fifth grade, when Michael's mom drove Michael and his ten siblings over to the Heere household.

It was a tight fit, because Jeremy's house only had five rooms, but they all managed. Michael, Mason, and Rachel were in Jeremy's room because they were the oldest. Rachel was twelve, Michael eleven, and Mason fifteen. Rachel, who always had been the sensitive one, was sobbing, so Michael had given her his headphones and played some music for her.

Jeremy could tell Michael and Mason were keeping it together for Rachel's sake, because as soon as she fell asleep Michael started crying and even Mason was sniffling. Jeremy still had basically no clue what had happened,but he stayed quiet.

In the morning, with the entire Awa family, aside from Michael's father, sitting in the living room and eating cereal, Jeremy's dad pulled him aside and explained the Michael's dad had left, and so Michael's new last name was Mell, because that was his moms last name, and they would be staying at their house for a while.

This seemed to start off his parents fights, because after a couple days Jeremy heard his mother say terrible things about Michael's family and how they shouldn't be in their house. Jeremy snuck back into his room, and realized that Mason had heard the fight. The two looked at each other for a good minute, before Jeremy apologized for his mother. Mason told him not to worry about it, and they went to sleep. 

Michael's mom must have heard the fight, because in the morning breakfast was very tense. Mrs. Aw- Ms. Mell explained in a pinched tone that they wouldn't be staying at the house any longer, and as soon as the younger children left she turned to Jeremy's mother.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want us dirty immigrants filthying your house anymore. Also, if Jeremy's being raised by that, I'd rather he not speak to my children anymore."

Michael, who was putting his shoes on, looked up at Jeremy in alarm. 

"Nanay-"

Michael's mother shot something out in Tagalog, and Michael went silent. With that, the Mell family was gone. 

Jeremy screamed at his mother and then ran into his room, where he stayed sobbing until he fell asleep.

Jeremy was very distant from his mother after that. His father still did whatever she said, no matter how drunk she was when she said it. Whenever his father was out for business, she would bring in some new guy and say he was "just a friend" and that Jeremy "didn't need to tell his dad about it".

He and Michael were also very distant for about a week, before they were best friends again. They didn't go to each other's house anymore, but they did go to a Weird Al concert and sneak out to watch the latest movies. After the aforementioned Weird Al concert, Jeremy noticed Michael started acting weird around him. He didn't mention it.

Jeremy's family didn't celebrate Hannukah anymore after that, because his mother was convinced that Jeremy just needed to be more Christian, like her. Jeremy's dad only just managed to convince her to let Jeremy have his Bar Mitzvah, but even that was heavily subdued. She wasn't there for it, so it was just Jeremy, his dad, Michael, Mason, and Rachel. The latter three had collectively told their mother that they were going to see some new movie- Rango, which they had actually seen last week, When the three had lied and said they were going to see the new Twilight movie- so that they could be with Jeremy.

After that, his parents relationship hit the rocks. Meanwhile, Michael's mom and her new girlfriend were progressively falling more in love.

Two very different things happened to two very different relationships in the summer of 2015. Jeremy's parents got divorced, because Jeremy's dad found out about Carolines boyfriend, and they moved into a tiny two bedroom apartment.

Michael's mother announced her engagement to her girlfriend, Jasmine. With Jeremy's mother gone, The Mell kids were allowed to talk to him again. Nobody told Maria that they had already been spending every weekend together and hanging out at school.

Everything was okay, other than the fact that his father was now a depressed mess who never left the house anymore. 

And then junior year happened. Jeremy felt like shit, Michael accepted his apologies repeatedly, Jeremy was friends with the popular kids for the first time since kindergarten. And then he was hit in the face with feelings for Michael.

After that, their relationship existed, and now they were getting married. Crazy.

*** 

That, in a nutshell, was the speech Jeremy gave at the reception. He could see Rich laughing his ass off, and firmly denying he had ever played ring around the rosie with them. Jake didn't though, and eventually shut his fiancé up by kissing him. They were both bestmen, and were standing next to Michael's brothers, aside from now twelve year old Dylan, the ringman, and Leslie, who has a flowerchild.

Christine, the maid of honor, was crying just next to them when they were married. Jenna, standing next to her, commenting on how she hadn't even cried that much when they had gotten married. Christine let out a watery giggle at that, and then went back to crying when Michael started saying his vows.

Chloe and Brooke, also bridesmaids, were both smiling and holding hands. Next to them stood Rachel, who was grinning the entire time. Melissa and Jade were the only other bridesmaids who were Michael's sisters, because the other girls had demanded to be flowerchildren.

It was slightly terrifying when the five flowerchildren, ranging in age from fourteen to nine, came skipping down the aisle. Susie accidently hit Jeremy's grandmother in the head with her basket. 

That mostly summed up the main people in attendence of the wedding, aside from some more shared friends who had flown up from Texas a week before.

Even Jeremy's mother was there, with her new husband and their kids. None of the kids were a main part of the wedding. They just sat in the back, smiling. Jeremy's mother and her husband looked slightly uncomfortable, but that was okay. Jeremy didn't care about them, but their kids were actually alright.

Michael's father hadn't showed up. He hadn't been invited, of course. Nobody had heard from him since that day, twelve years ago.

All-in-all, it was a better wedding than Jeremy had dreamed of. The best part was Michael, who still blushed immensely when they kissed. 

Yeah, definitely a pretty great groom to go with a pretty great wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LESLIE (Michael's sibling, one of the triplets) IS NONBINARY AND I LOVE THEM OKAY
> 
> also?? You trying to tell me christine canigula does not break out in tears at all of her friends weddings??? Ur wrong sorry
> 
> hhhhh i love this,,,, so much and i dont mean to toot my own horn but toot toot please enjoy this 
> 
> tumblr is @kamichameleonkat, scream at me about wedding fluff bC I LOVE WEDDING FLUFF SM


	12. he out there, bein a merfolk,,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hes a mermaid, harold
> 
> This chapter was requested by FurorNocturna, who requested some Merman!Michael, and I of course had to write it. It was also really fun not writing Jeremy's mom as an asshole? So yeah. I might continue this au if I get enough requests!

Jeremy loved the ocean.

His mother used to take him, when he was younger. They would spend hours on the beach, occasionally playing in the waves. It was their moment away from the village of people who hated her just because of what she used to be.

Jeremy's mother had been a mermaid. She had become human for his dad, because of how much she loved him.

When he was younger, she told him all about what it was like under the ocean. About how the mermaids had decided never to talk to her again, to always keep their distance. When they were at the beach, Jeremy occasionally saw curious faces watching them before they dove back under the water, or heard a sort of tinkling laughter, or caught just a flash of a vibrant tail.

But the townspeople hated her, hated mermaids. Mermaids were horrible creatures of the deep, who would lure sailors into the depths and eat them. This was mostly false, Jeremy's mother had said. The rumors were started by the mayors daughter, who loved Jeremy's father, and was jealous of his mother.

On the day she died, her tail came back. 

Jeremy, weeping, brought her corpse down to the sea. He let her drift off, hoping that she would get a proper burial with her family. He knew the village would never respect that. Some yards away, he saw a young merman about his age take her under, not after staring at him for a good few minutes. 

Jeremy went home.

 

Michael was screwed.

The entire kingdom wept when the princess was brought down. After all these years, no one had truly gotten over her decision to go to the surface. Despite the agreement, they still made frequent trips to the surface to watch her and her child.

Michael never knew her before she went up there. He hadn't been born. He still went up, just to see her son.

He was beautiful, with light curls and long gangly legs. But, the humans probably adored him. Of course humans would adore the son of a mermaid.

Michael found out, a week after the princesses body was found, that he was wrong.

He was above the water, knowing that this was normally when the boy came down to the waves with his mother. He wasn't sure if he would, now that she had passed, but he had to find out. He was about to go back under when he heard shouts.

The boy came running down onto the sand, a bunch of villagers in tow. He had almost gotten away when they caught him and forced his head underwater. Even from this far away, Michael could hear their laughter and cruel taunts. 

Humans couldn't breath underwater. 

So Michael swam as fast as he could towards the humans, screaming and splashing at them. They screamed and let go of him, before scrambling away. The boy forced his head up, trying to cough the water out of his lungs while also trying to take in a gulp of air.

He finally got that sorted out and looked up to see who saved him, and saw Michael. He looked at him in awe for a moment, before trying to crawl closer to him. Michael giggled a bit, splashing him playfully before diving back under the water.

Rich met him not too far below, questioning him. He had heard Michael's scream and was worried. Michael waved him off, still floating around in his happiness. Rich eventually gave up and ran off to hang out with Jake, leaving Michael to fawn over the boy. 

The next day, Michael went back up to see him again. This time, the boy was in the water, looking around. Was he looking for him? 

Michael surfaced a bit away, and his eyes snapped towards him. He let out a dopey smile, and waved a bit. Michael waved back,knowing he was breaking about a million laws by initiating contact with a human. But who cared? This was the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on. And he was determined to be with him, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed it, sorry it was so short!!
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think, or shoot me an ask/fanart or fanfic on my tumblr @kamichameleonlat!! like no ill die if i get fanart or fanfic of this like actually--


	13. cookIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by huckleperrysinn, who requested the prompt "boardwalk boys wuth cookies". I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Now, as for the reason I haven't been updating. As some of you my know, I, the Uselessest Lesbian™, got a girlfriend! We met because she was in my state for her grandma's funeral, but we're currently long distance because she lives in Wisconsin. If you wanna hear me rant about her, check on my tumblr.
> 
> On top of that, I've just had really bad writers block recently. I can, for some reason, write my text fic easily, but when it comes to actual fics? Im dead n gone sorry. That being said, I really apologize for this fic being such a mess, and I'll try to update more consistantly in the future.

As some of you may know, college life is busy. Attempting to mantain a monogamous relationship? Challenging. Attempting to maintain a polyamourous relationship? Damn near impossible. But sometimes the random snippets of someone's class being cancelled or everybody somehow not have any classes on the same day is enough.

Today was one of such days, of which Jeremy was acutely aware. He and his boyfriends had been planning this day since- well, two in the morning when Jake's professor suddenly went into labor. Michael's professor was on a trip to Hawaii, and Rich had seen his at about eight drinks in at a bar. Jeremy was gonna skip class, because he hadn't spent a quality day with his boyfriends in what felt like years, but was actually about three weeks.

He decided that before they showed up, he would make cookies. The only problem with this was that all the cookie mix was at Rich's apartment, because he had the best kitchen. Jeremy's apartment was armed with a random assortment of cooking stuff Michael's mothers had given him in an attempt to get him to stop eating pizza everyday. But Jeremy was deadset on making cookies. So, based on memory alone because his internet was down, he set about making cookies from scratch.

First, he grabbed flour, because everything baked had flour in it, in his mind. Salt, because Michael had lectured him about using salt when baking sweet stuff before. Sugar, because of sweetness. No eggs, because he vaguely remembered reading that on the internet. Chocolate chips, obviously. And then some milk, and that was probably how you made cookies. 

His measuring cups were once again at Rich's apartment, so he improvised with a jar he had that his stepbrother had given him for Hannukah one year. It originally had a plant, but that had been transferred to a bigger pot. Anyway, he poured in about a cup of milk, lots of flour, and plenty of sugar. He just remembered to add a bit of salt (a bit in his mind was a spoonful) and then he grabbed the electric blender and everything went wrong. 

The blender was on too high of a setting and he went at the "cookie" dough from the wrong angle, so it ended up going everywhere. Not an exaggeration. He had just found a rag among the millions of other things he had shoved in a closet rather than putting away when he heard the front door open.

"Hey, Tallass! The boys are here, where are you?" 

There was Rich, and he presumably had the other two with him, if the very Michael-like laugh was anything to go by.

"I-I'm uh, busy? I have class today so like-"

"You said you weren't gonna go to class tod- Holy smokes, what'd you do to the kitchen?" Jeremy heard Rich and Michael snicker at Jake's word choice.

"Nobody has said holy smokes in twenty years, Jake, but seriously what did you do, Miah? Why is there so much salt?"

Jeremy got up with his rag and sheepishly made his way back to the kitchen, where he saw his boyfriends quietly examining the mess. 

"I was making cookies." Jeremy said quietly, which caused Rich to laugh his ass off.

"That's like, so sweet of you and I love you to death, but seriously why is there so much salt?" Michael asked again. 

Jeremy looked at the mess. There was a lot if salt. He looked back up at Michael. "You said to put salt?" Michael sighed dramatically. "Okay, no, I gotta show you how to make cookies."

Within a couple of minutes, the four of them were bustling around in the kitchen, with Michael telling them what to do.

"Jake, can you soften the butter? About fifteen seconds in the microwave should do it. Rich, stop eating the chocolate chips. Jeremy, you can crack the eggs- Rich, I said stop eating the chocolate chips- Yeah, just two- Rich I swear to God-" Rich snickered and ran off with the chocolate chips, causing a only mildy angry Michael to throw flour at him. Rich soon looked like a ghost with a tooth gap and huge grin, and he returned the chocolate chips.

Soon, Michael had somehow gotten eighteen small balls of dough two inches apart on one of Jeremy's tiny pans, and the four boys were sitting on the couch, debating what to watch while they were waiting.

"One Day at a Time, we never got to the season finale-"

"But I wanna watch Galavant!"

"Did you guys forget that I finally found season four of Code Lyoko because I spent hours searching for it!"

"But we should rewatch Mune because I love it a bunch and Jake hasn't seen it-"

They had finally decided on watching Mune, then One Day at a Time, then Galavant, and finally all of Code Lyoko when the oven beeped.

"Cookies are done!"

Within a couple minutes, during which Rich may or may not have dropped the pan of cookies, the boys were settled on the couch once again with Rich on Jake's lap, Jeremy leaning on Jake's shoulder, and Michael resting his head in Jeremy's lap. 

"Love you guys."

"Love you too, Miah."

"Lesson learned, don't bake cookies when Mikey isn't here."

"And don't let Rich take stuff out of the oven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please please leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter, and leave a request for any future chapters! Also, be sure to check out my tumblr @kamichameleonkat, I've been thinking about doing more personal stuff like art and writing over there rather than just reblogs, and it'd mean a lot if y'all checked me out on there
> 
> Also, all the shows the boys are talking about? So so good, and I highly suggest all of them. You can find One Day at a Time, a show about a cuban family with a single mother suffering from PTSD and a gay daughter which talks about racism, homophobia, and sexism and is currently trying to get renewed for a third season, Galavant, a musical show following the adventures of Galavant and the ever evolving cast of people surrounding him, and Mune, aka my favorite movie of all time, which has beautiful art, amazing characters, and awesome world building, on Netflix. As for Code Lyoko, I don't know where to find it. My dad downloaded a bootlegged version on his computer when I was super little, and I grew up watching it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thing and i'm sorry you had to read it
> 
> tumblr is @kamichameleonkat
> 
> send me requests here or there, also i live for comments, they validate me


End file.
